GOLAN THE INSATIABLE
by freindofanastasia
Summary: After nine years Dylan has little to no memory of anything from the past and meets a strange boy. On their way they must complete going through multiple dimensions and killing kings and queens. Star x Marco, Finn x Marceline, Fionna x Marshall lee, Dylan x Swingly, Steven x Connie, Raven x Beast Boy, Danny Phantom x Sam. And way too many shipping's to be put here. Also Lemon LEMONS
1. who is this?

"Hey Golan! I have found the weapon that you will use to destroy this dimension! I present to you the sword that I found in the schools basement!" Dylan said as she held up a bright blue sword that seemed to drip water. Golan sat up to see what she was holding before him. He laid back down.

"I already tried to use that last month." Golan said. "And besides I heard that Keith is going to have his twenty-fifth birthday party there and I don't want to miss that."

"GOD DAMMIT GOLAN! I have been the only one trying to murder, pillage, or even torture anything for the last two years and the only thing you do is by accident!" Dylan screams at Golan.

"Whoa there kiddo, those are fighting words! Now leave me to my sleep or I'll kill you or something." He said waving off his nineteen year old acolyte.

"Not this time!" Dylan said as she jumped on his belly that had gotten surprisingly smaller than when he first came to their world. "Today we are going to do something to raise your popularity and if you don't I will use the tome to send you back to your dimension!" Dylan said threateningly while inching closer to his face. "And you remember what it was like last year." Dylan said in a whisper.

"Fine kiddo, you know I never noticed how much easier it is to sit up now." Golan said getting up from Dylan's bed. "Also why was it that you never sleep in the bed anymore? You stopped doing it like four years ago." Golan asked.

"That's a secret, now come on we have to inflict terror on this stupid town." She said as she left Golan alone in the room.

"Stupid girl problems I suppose!" Golan said with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"This is it Golan everyone will remember how terrifying you really are, MOUHAHAHAHA." Dylan said at the middle of the street.

"Yeah like they're going to be intimidated by a nineteen year old that can't read."

"What did you say?!" Dylan yelled turning around. "It doesn't matter all that matters is that people die today, do you understand that? You. Have. To. Kill. People."

"Yeah I understand that, but wouldn't you be more interested in guys at this age? I'm just saying, wouldn't it make sense for you to go after guys just a little bit?" Golan questioned.

"Golan you assume that I am just a stereotypical frilly girl teen, but you should know by now that my purpose is to serve you and cause death and destruction among this pitiful world!" Dylan said putting her hands in the air. Golan was paying attention but was looking at something in the distance.

"Yeah, then go over there and handle that human over there." Golan said with a smirk.

"If it will please you master." Dylan said very happy to be ordered to get rid of a poor sap of a human simply sitting on a bench. She started walking over to the human ready to lay whatever punishment she wanted to on this stranger. She was so happy she didn't notice that under her feet were little craters that spread an inch or so away from her feet. Golan noticed and started to worry a bit.

"Oh fuck, this might not have been the best idea." Golan said with a shake in his voice. "OK Golan you've been doing the same spell for years now you can put a little more energy in this time just let her kill him, you can do this." he spoke to himself for encouragement.

"Stand up if you want an honourable death." Dylan said standing tall above the blond human with his head to the ground. He began to look up very happily with a stupid smile on his face.

"That voice! Dylan is that you?!" he said standing up very quickly from his original position. "I haven't seen you in years! Oh my god this is great!" This sent Dylan backwards a few steps, a little scared of the reaction but quickly regained her footing.

"And who exactly are you to be happy to see me?" Dylan said even though she thought she knew this person well and was kind of felt like she should remember something about this.

"What?" Hearing her say this made him become a little less happy and give a sad smile. "Maybe I should introduce myself just like the first time we met." He said as he backed up a step and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"If it would make it happier for me to kill you after you introduced yourself by all means, go ahead." Dylan said now with almost a quiver in her voice as a few tears started to build up from not knowing who this person was.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay lets see if you remember this." his voice seemed to stop abruptly. After a second he spoke.

"HI MY NAME IS SWINGLY I CAN HOLD MY BREATH AND DRAW THE UNITED STATES BY MEMORY, WANNA SEE?!" He yelled. Golan in the distance heard this.

"Oh fuck, I really need to put a lot of energy into this spell now." Golan said starting to fall and starting to cast an incantation.

"I- I strongly doubt that.. you can do that." Dylan tried to hide the stutter in her voice but it was too obvious, especially since tears were starting to flow.

Swingly started to hold his breath and draw the united states with a green crayon on his stomach. Something about this seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. After a few moments of this Swingly fell down almost passed out.

Dylan didn't know why she started to say she didn't even know what she was saying. "Bad-ass." With that she remembered.

Nothing, she remembered nothing about this even though she wanted too, she could feel like she almost had it the memory of whoever this was and why he was important.

"Heh, you're pretty cool but I have to kill you nonetheless. Understand if I could save someone it would be you." Dylan said even though she didn't want to, she wanted to kill everyone, to serve Golan, right?

"This wouldn't be the first time you killed me." Swingly said with a smile on his face.

And with that Dylan did a quick incantation and made her right arm about twenty times the original size. With one quick motion she brought her arm down and crushed the ground where the boy was. Golan; having seen this, began to lift the spell he was casting so strongly but just enough that the effects stayed.

"Well how was that kiddo? You really took your time with him, did he say something?" Golan said without worry in his voice. Dylan just walked by with her now giant hand trailing behind her creating it's own trail pushing up gravel.

"Lets just go home, you can rest if you want, I heard that New 'American Food History of Old Present Day Discoveries in Science' had a new season premiere tonight." She said while walking away from Golan.

"Yeah but kiddo, that's tonight and it's afternoon right now. And don't you want to go and release some energy like you wanted?" Golan asked the seemingly unresponsive Dylan that stopped in the middle of the road. After almost half a minute of just standing there she finally responded.

"No, lets just go home Golan." She said obviously irritating Golan.

"Fine! But you dragged me out here just so you could kill only one human when you were wanting to destroy the entire neighborhood! So, if were going home were racing!" Golan yelled obviously peaking Dylan's interest.

"Fine." Dylan said with a smirk. "But I'm going to win." She said kneeling down to touch the ground with her hands.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

And with that Dylan said jumping forward and falling to the ground running much faster than what Golan was expecting and caught him off guard. Golan tried to catch up with her but the closest he got was a block away from her.

"Damn her, what has she been eating, I need to go on a diet of what she's having." Golan was caught off guard once again as he heard a loud shock-wave or even an explosion he couldn't tell until he saw repetitive craters on the ground. He looked over to where Dylan was and saw that the sounds and craters were being caused by her large arm smashing against the ground. " **NO MAGIC IN RACES!** " He yelled out to his opponent.

"ITS YOUR HANDICAP!" She yelled back obviously enjoying the competition between her and her master.

Back at the house Dylan was patiently waiting for Golan at her houses front door. She was completely fine with no problems; other than her massive arm not having a proper place to rest, while Golan was just reaching the door with heavy breathing.

"Just getting here are you? You used to be faster, but then you decided to not try to destroy the world." Dylan said sarcastically.

"How did you get so fast kid?" Golan said falling down at the steps.

"Outrunning the cops for a few years, oh and also having a magic gem crushed and sprinkled on me."

"Wait that's what those rocks were?! But you said you wanted the feeling of rock dust in your eyes." Golan said remembering a couple of years ago when Dylan to crush rocks and throw their remains in her eyes.

"Yeah well anyway you should go watch some TV." Dylan said causing Golan to get excited about watching mindless dribble and walking inside only to fall on the sofa. "I am going to clean our room, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah do whatever." Golan said brushing her off.

Walking through the hallway is awkward for Dylan and that's mainly why she only comes in to get Golan. It's awkward because her mother is almost a complete vegetable due to what she did. She almost killed her when she was denied to go her school when it was a day off, she just wanted to go so she could plant land mines. During that argument she almost killed her mother but the upside was that she doesn't interfere with Dylan's plans.

When Dylan reaches her room or maybe it should be called Golan's room because she doesn't really go in there to sleep anymore. She goes over to the bed; that has been suppressed in the middle with springs popping out of it from years of wear and tear, she sits down and stares at her arm contemplating something that seems to be quite heavy on her mind. After minutes of just sitting there sitting there her arm begins to shrink greatly in size becoming too small to hold what it was holding before. It was the person that she was going to kill along with some gravel that she picked up by accident. He was pretty beaten up having bruises and cuts around his body but conscious nonetheless.

"Not exactly the first time I've been crushed, but it is the first time by a giant hand." Swingly said with a chuckle even though he had multiple injuries.

"What is with you?!" Dylan screamed. "How in the world could you be laughing; although I would be doing the same thing but my situation is different, you almost died!"

"So? I have died before about twice before, yet again you were there." Swingly said sitting up holding his right arm that had lots of blood coming out of it.

"Stop saying that like we have some sort of wonderful history together where we went on adventures like on television, I don't know you!"

"Then why did you let me live?" Swingly asked looking straight into Dylan's eyes. "You could have killed me like I'm just another pawn."

"Well I- um..." Dylan gained a blush as she couldn't come up with a reasonable answer, having him stare into her eyes was unnerving also the only time this ever happens is when Golan is staring her down for dominance. "Well you're the first guy that talked to me in a long time, yeah t-that's totally why."

"Really? Well then I guess the guys that you talk to nowadays aren't very nice." Swingly said looking a little irritated by her comment just not towards her. "What about McKenzie?"

"Saying that name was a mistake." Dylan said with pure hate in her eyes holding a sword up to Swingly's face only an inch away from his face.

"Have you killed her yet?" Swingly said not having budged an inch from her actions. "I remember that you hated her with a passion."

Dylan lowered her sword and was kind of freaked out by how calm he was around her, doesn't he know that he should tremble before her. "No, no I haven't."

"Oh should we go over now and kill her?" This did freak her out, someone she just met seemed to be in sync with what she wanted, she couldn't explain it.

"Tell me first." Dylan began stopping him from continuing. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Oh that is an easy question for me to answer, I was afraid you were going to give me a math question." Swingly said as he turned around and lifted up his shirt while Dylan watched. She felt very uncomfortable watching him practically strip in front of her. As he lifted his shirt she could tell that he wasn't some skinny that just sits there, it seemed like from his back he was someone that tried to stay in shape. He lifted his shirt to reveal the symbol of Golan on his back, it was in the place most people can't scratch.

"When did you, how did you?" Dylan said muttering her words.

"I got this about seven years ago, from you." Swingly said causing Dylan to become even more confused. "You brought me in here so that I could join 'the cult of Golan' as you used to call it. You were pretty cute so I joined, you used to love being called cute even though you said you hated it you always asked whether or not you were prettier than McKenzie."

"Stop talking." Dylan said but unfortunately he didn't hear her so he continued.

"Golan hated my guts though, always pushed me over to you whenever he had the chance, but now that I think about it he might have been playing matchmaker.

"Shut up you idiot!" Dylan yelled at him, this caused him to turn around and act like a dog as if he enjoyed her yelling at him. "This is too weird, how in the world would I not remember that? The only way I couldn't remember is if none of what you're saying is true."

"Oh, I can assure you that it's true. Here-" He said as he grabbed Dylan's arm and started pulling toward the door. "We can just go ask Golan."

"I have a better idea than that if you're telling the truth." Dylan said as she resisted being pulled and instead brought him closer to her mouth as to whisper to him. "~~~~~~~~~~"

"That would never work, what if he asks questions? We should just go in head first and be direct." Swingly said in protest of Dylan's plan.

"Don't worry I have a plan for any questions he may have but yet again he is lazy and might not ask any questions."

"Hey Golan do you know a kid named Swingly?!" Dylan yelled from the railing of the stairs.

"Huh?" Golan said surprised by the sudden question. "Yeah, of course I do what kind of stupid question is that?" Golan said as if an automatic response.

"Never mind, thanks!" Dylan said as she ran back to the room.

"Stupid kid why wouldn't I know Swing-" Golan stopped talking as his eyes grew wider. "Did she say Swingly?! Oh fuck me!"

"What's the matter Golan?" Dylan said as she ran back out of the room to check on her god-lord. "I heard you scream is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong kiddo, but did you say Swingly?" Golan asked.

"Yeah is something the matter with that?" Dylan answered.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME?!" Golan screamed walking closer to Dylan with every word.

"It was the name of that kid I killed earlier, why?" Dylan lied.

"You killed him?"

"Yeah."

"Never mind false alarm." Golan told Dylan. "It's just that Swingly is the name of one of my mortal enemies and if he found his way here there would be an epic battle that would most likely take out all television." Golan said lying through his teeth.

"Whoa, really?!" Dylan said with fake excitement knowing when he was lying. "If that's true then I will kill anyone with that name! FOR GOLAN!"

"That's the spirit kiddo now go back to whatever you were doing I have TV to watch." Golan said brushing Dylan aside.

"Well did he know me?" Swingly asked with great enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes he knew you." Dylan said with a sigh. She turned around to see Swingly doing a upside down handstand with his head on her bed. Seeing this freaked her out a little but then she noticed something. "What happened to all your wounds?! You almost had a broken arm earlier?! How in the world of fucking anal hell are you doing that and not getting hurt?!" Dylan screamed in a panic with questions pouring out of her one after the other.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I heal very fast another reason that you liked to use me as a human shield." Swingly said to a panicked Dylan that wasn't understanding what she was seeing. He started to get her to calm down when he thought it was a good time to joke. "You know I actually remember out first time anal." He said jokingly. This caused a strange game of tag between Dylan and Swingly as Dylan started to try to crush Swingly with murderous intent in her eyes. "It was just a joke! Just a joke I swear." Swingly said laughing at how Dylan was missing him with every blow. Hearing this calmed her down and made her stop her frantic attack. He looked at he dead in the eye from the corner of the room.

"Everything else it true though, right?" Dylan asked with all seriousness in her voice, she could tell that with the look he was giving her was one of total truth.

"Everything else is true I promise." Swingly said making Dylan sigh. "But I actually do not remember if we did do anal."

CRASH!

"Tag you're it." Dylan said.


	2. Night-Time Questions

"Yay, Golan the insatiable wins again! And now I have a boyfriend!" Dylan says as she walks over to Swingly and helps him up.

"That's great I have a boyfriend too." Swingly says as he turns to another boy and holds his hand.

"Ooooh you just got smoked! HAHAHAHA" Golan yells out in laughter.

"Dylan feels so dejected and broken.

"AAAGGHH!" Dylan screams as she wakes up from a strange dream due to someone poking her stomach. "What's happening?!" She screams as she gets up swinging all around.

"It's morning. How was your night?" Swingly said as he sat next to where Dylan was sleeping.

"T-That doesn't matter! What are you still doing here?!" Dylan screamed in frustration as she tried to sort out what had happened all yesterday.

"Well I couldn't exactly leave due to Golan sleeping on the couch right next to the door, and I couldn't leave through the window because that would set off the security system." He said with a smug look on his face that seemed to radiate happiness. "Also I wasn't just going to leave you after being gone for so long until I get a reason as to why you can't remember me."

"Okay? But why did you wake me up so early?!" She said holding up an alarm clock that read four fifth-teen.

"You were having a nightmare which is odd because those hardly ever happen to you."

"How in the world could you tell whether or no I was having a nightmare?!" Dylan screamed in an angry tone. "Also why would you poke my stoma-!" Dylan was cut short by Swingly who had gotten up and cupped his hands over her mouth in a grip that Dylan couldn't escape from, this didn't stop her from trying though.

"Okay I am going to answer your questions but quietly, okay?" Swingly said in a whisper as she calmed down.

 _Who does this fucker think he is doing this to me?! He is really strong though I could get out of this but that would require me caring enough. Wait why don't I care he is literally and forcibly touching me! But he doesn't want to hurt me so I guess I could play along with this, just until he gives me the answers I want. Wait a moment! Didn't I go to sleep with him dead?!_

She nodded.

"Okay there are three reasons as to why I could tell you were having a nightmare but I'm saving the best for last. The first reason I could tell you were having a nightmare is that I know what that looks like from you. The second reason is because that's your pained face and I know what that looks like from sexy naked fun times as you used to call them."

 _This dick! I could have sworn that I was a virgin! Now that I think about it I heard that the hymen breaking on the first time was a lie. Once this guy is done here I am so going to kill him!_

"The reason I woke you up so early is because every morning at four thirty Golan wakes up for a while and checks on you but I never knew why. And as for the reason I was poking your stomach is because you used to like it." He said as he let go of her allowing her to smack her lips getting ready to talk.

"Now what about that third reason?" Dylan asked curiosity in her voice.

"Well for that I can say this." Swingly said as he coughed into his fist. "You did fall asleep with me dead, you are not a virgin, and I I had sex with you correctly so your hymen did not break."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Dylan said shocked and a little frightened by what he had said. "You can read my mind?!"

"Not necessarily, also I said be quiet." Swingly said starting to sit down. "I only performed a spell and unfortunately it causes that brand on my back to tear and it hurts like hell. Also I think I need to hide now." He said starting to roll under the bed trying to hide as best he could.

"Wait a minute, you took my virginity?!" Dylan screamed finally processing everything that he had said.

"Quiet, pretend to sleep in five seconds." Swingly said from under the bed.

"Why the fuck would I do that after learning that you-" Dylan stopped screaming being cut off by a loud creak in the floor under them.

Dylan complied with Swingly's request and fell to the floor pretending to sleep as the creaks lead their way from the lower floor to the stairs. Dylan felt anxiety grow in her as she was forced to not move even though the footsteps made their way from the stairs and closer to the door. The door opened showing Golan's shadowy silhouette in the doorway. Golan started to walk towards Dylan slowly and with every step the two fakers were becoming even more anxious.

"Kid?" Golan said in a whispered voice sounding a little anxious himself. After keeping herself still Dylan seemed to be sound asleep fooling the giant that had ask for her. "Gosh kid I don't think I can keep doing this anymore, getting up just for this." Golan said as he lifted his hand and started to chant some incantation. The chant seemed to weaken Dylan enough to cause her to lose consciousness and fall asleep on the floor. Swingly however was still awake and was doing his best to not help Dylan but he never got this far into watching what happened in the morning.

"Are you okay?!" Swingly said in a concerned but hushed tone. "I just need to know that you feel okay." He started to poke her in the stomach to wake her up and this caused her to stir a little and open her eyes.

"What... are you doing?!" Dylan said shocked from being poked in the stomach to be woke up.

"Poking you in the belly like I said earlier." He replied with a stupid smile placed on his face. "Also I needed to ask you how you're feeling right now."

"I feel fine why would that be important right now?!" Dylan asked confused, tired, and still questioning who this person was exactly.

"Well this morning I woke you up so that we could see what Golan does b. u. t." Swingly said slowing down so that Dylan could finish the sentence seeing as she was remembering the events that were plastered on her face.

"-I fell asleep." Dylan said just like Swingly was expecting. "What happened after that?!" Dylan yelled at the boy that was just standing there with a dumb smile.

"I only know that you fell asleep and then Golan left the room."

"Anything else?! Anything at all like did he look at something funny?! Did he; I don't know, say anything?!" Dylan yelled in a panic trying to get every last detail.

"The only thing he looked at were the cracks in the floor and walls from when we were playing around." Swingly said pointing over to large cracks where she missed hitting him just last night.

"Okay I am so going to go question him right now!" Dylan yelled as she ran out of the room leaving a guy in her room with no locks on anything.

"You know I was going to protest to this but I can't really leave without getting caught so-" Swingly said walking over to the closet. "I wonder where she keeps her porn nowadays."

"Hello Golan. Get enough sleep last night?" Dylan said in a sarcastic tone being as blatantly obvious as possible. "Because I want to tell you about a little dream I had last night, and I assure you that it is very interesting."

"What is it now? And could you move you're blocking the TV." He asked as she was sitting with her legs crossed on a table in front of the television.

"Glad you want to hear about it." Dylan said putting her hand in the middle of her chest and looking up dramatically.

"I really don't want to but what am I going to do to stop you anyway."

"This story of my dream involves lots of babes romance gore and things you can find on the internet if you look for more than two minutes." Dylan said lying through her teeth.

"Okay maybe this will be interesting." Golan said as he sat up a little to hear better.

"The story goes like this." She said before lowering her head to his and gripping the sides of the table as she uncrossed her legs and gave the most menacing look she could give him. "Last night I woke up at four fifteen."

"I'm not so sure that I want to listen to this story anymore." Golan said after a few seconds of processing what she had said.

"You came in at four thirty didn't you?" Dylan asked cocking her head to the side making herself have a stupid grin like the one who woke her up wore.

"Okay listen kid you don't need to know about that and you should really just shut up now. In fact how did you wake up that early? You never wake up before six." Golan said becoming much more nervous than he was letting on.

"Why shouldn't I know about this I thought we had a deal that you wouldn't interrupt my sleeping unless it was important!" Dylan yelled out starting to get a crack in her voice.

"Listen kid I am not going against the-" Golan stopped as he saw that Dylan had droplets forming around her eyes. "Okay you know what I think I will tell you! In fact I am going to tell you the entire story!" Golan said lying to himself and her alike.

"Really just like that?" Dylan said kind of surprised that she didn't have to make a bet with him or something.

"On one condition."

 _There it is. Of course he wouldn't just tell me right of the bat. I knew my Golan still had some trickery up his sleeve._

"Before I can tell you, you must first bring me..." He said thinking to himself as he thought about what she could do for him that would unlikely not kill her. "... Bring me the head of another demon king from another dimension! Or queen I don't care. Now leave me to my shows."

"Yes master!" She said with the happiest voice she had heard from herself in a while. She immediately rushed upstairs to tell the stranger what had happened.

 _OMGOMGOMGOMG! Finally another mission that I will accomplish to please my king, I simply have to tell Swingly!... Wait. Why do I want to tell that guy whats happening? Is it really that important that I tell him? He was the one who wanted to know what happened in the morning! But it is my problem now that I know about it! He doesn't deserve to know anything of whats happening right now! I could go upstairs and kill him right now! But I don't think I could kill him I already tried that already and he looks brand new... a brand new boy toy for me to torture as much as I want!_

"Swingly guess what were going to be doing today or maybe even for two days!" Dylan yelled out in excitement still being happy to do something.

"Kill a unicorn!" Swingly said very excitedly from the closet, looking as if that's what he always wanted to do.

"No, and I will tell you if you get out of my closet you dick!" Dylan yelled angrily. "What business do you even have In there?!"

"I was just looking for your porn stash." Swingly replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Why. In. The. World. Would. I. Have. A. PORNSTASH?!" Dylan replied blushing and pretty offended by the accusation.

"Because you're a nineteen year old girl with no boyfriend with a kink?" Swingly said half questioning his own logic.

"Well we can talk about that later but right now we have to do something." Dylan said walking over to Swingly and grabbing his wrist. "I can explain on the way, but right now we have to figure out a way to get you outside."

"Well I could just walk out the front door, but it sounded like Golan was sort of awake." He said bringing up a good point.

"Don't worry I'm going to take you outside the same way you got in." Dylan said starting to walk outside the room grabbing the tome before leaving.

"Hey do you hear something?" Swingly said after hearing a noise coming from the first floor.

"Yeah, if were quiet we might hear what he's saying." Dylan said whispering as she started to crouch when she got close to the stairs. As they listened closer they could hear whatever was happening down there.

"It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild. I'm the queen now, I'm from another dimension. It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna have a good time! Lets see whats different here, I'm from another woo-hoo! Yea-ah!I'm talking kingdoms, I'm talking monsters. Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh! It's gonna get a little weird, Gonna get a little wild. What will we find? I'm from another dimension!" They heard the theme song from one of Golan's favorite cartoon shows. "HAHA, man I can't believe this show is still going! I totally thought it would have ended with the wedding."

"Swingly that's it!" Dylan said enthusiastically, even a little giddy from hearing the catchy intro.

"Were going to watch Star vs the forces of chaos?" Swingly said a little confused as to why Dylan would be exited from the TV show. After he said this Dylan got an irritated look on her face and brought her hand up. She started to cast the spell that made her hand large once again. Once she was complete she brought her hand down on top of him and started to carry him like she did before. Unfortunately this created a large sound upon impact with the ground.

"Dylan what was that?!" Golan yelled up as he turned to look towards the direction of the sound.

"Nothing just getting ready for the epic battle I am about to have." She said as she started walking down the stairs with her fist trailing behind her on the ground.

"Okay, just don't die or else I will have to find another acolyte." Golan responded.

"OK." Dylan said as she opened the door to go outside.

Dylan ran all the way over to the park which was no problem now since she had relative super-speed, and on the way there she was thinking her plan over and polishing the dents in it as well. She had gotten to the park and went immediately over to where she had attempted to make other dimensional jumps. Once she had gotten there she released Swingly from her palm and dropped him onto the ground.

"Well that was a fun ride." Swingly said wincing from pain that was caused by dirt and sand from the ground into his fresh cuts. "I would have also liked an immediate release once we got outside." Swingly said as he started to stand.

"Whats with you I thought you said that you were supposed to be a human shield, anyway now that were both here we can start the plan." Dylan said with her right arm scratching the back of her neck looking away from him for reasons she didn't understand.

"Okay one, I am a human shield but that doesn't mean that I can't feel pain, it was your idea." Swingly said walking over to her as she was looking at the ground where she had dropped the tome without him noticing.

"That's it!" Dylan said as she turned around and twirled around and brought her face closer to his. "What exactly is our history together cause right now I am very, very impatient and I want answers now!" She said with one large breath that left her puffing for air when she was finished.

 _Why is it only now I am deciding to question this guy? I should have interrogated him the moment we got home. Grrr I need to stop thinking like 'we' what I mean is I brought him home, yeah not perfect but that's better, in a sense._

"Okay, fine I'll tell you just promise you wont be mad." Swingly said a little defensively even though he would still tell her even if she didn't promise.

"There is absolutely no way I can promise that." She replied as she sat down with her legs crossed so that she could listen comfortably.

"Okay then." He said as he sat down in front of her. "About three years ago I was punched over into Saudi Arabia, he he people had thought I was a bomb from the American government." Swingly said laughing afterword and that also caused Dylan to giggle a little.

"How In the world did you get all the way over there?" Dylan said will a trace of a giggle left in her voice.

"That part is actually the bad part." He said the laughter dying in his voice. "You see Golan didn't really like me all that much and well he kind of punched me over there. It was during practice ;which we used to do back then, we were trying to get every spell in the tome done at least once."

"That would explain one thing." Dylan said interrupting him.

"That would explain what?" Swingly asked intrigued by her comment.

"Well some spells I have memorized for no reason, like the arm one, I even know one that causes a flying demon eye to be summoned and turn things to stone."

"Well that's pretty cool, I think we went over those until you passes out once. And when I woke you up you said it was all to serve Golan, even though he never told you to do anything with the tome. Anyway, we met at age ten and I sat next to you in class, it was that very night I was kidnapped by Golan."

"Wait, you were kidnapped by Golan?!" Dylan said shocked by all the strangely positive things he was saying before that.

"Yeah but only because at the time you didn't know how to read." Swingly said before she became even more confused.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Dylan said as she stood up. "Now It's time to tell you the plan I was thinking of while you were talking."

"Really? Usually I was left in the dark until I was woken up from dying and by then you had kidnapped me to go on a mission." Swingly said in a single breath.

"Yeah well my plan is that were going to go kill the queen Star." Dylan said as she begun flipping through the pages of the tome.

"Wait, so were going to go kill a Celestial body made of plasma in space?" Swingly said not understanding what Dylan had meant.

"No! I mean like that cartoon show Star, Star vs the forces of chaos or evil or whatever." Dylan said brushing off the title of whatever it was called.

"You know that that's just a cartoon right?" Swingly said a little concerned for his friend.

"Of course I know that you douche, what were going to to is use infinite universe theory until we land on one just like the show.

"Okay, and I think that It's called multiverse theory." Swingly corrected her.

"Ugh, I honestly don't give a fuck about what it's called all I know is that were going to kill someone and bring back their head."

"Understood, but just one thing I have to tell you before we do this." Swingly said as he brought his fists up to his shoulders.

"What would that be?" Dylan asked wondering what could be this important.

"Tag!" Swingly yelled as he punched her in the shoulder. "You're it!"


	3. tag?

"Wait a moment Dylan are you sure you want to kill this queen? I mean in the show she kind of can explode entire states and that's just her explosions!" Swingly said trying to talk Dylan out of the crazy idea that could kill them both.

"What could be worse than that? And besides I just blew you across the yard and you came back with only one cut from that." Dylan said as she recalled earlier when she had threw a grenade at him for tagging her.

"Actually that's not true, I actually ran back over here with a broken leg, four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and on the run back I had to put my eye back into its socket!" Swingly yelled as he recalled the immense pain that he was in just trying to get back over to Dylan. "Oh and by the way 'what could be worse?' how about the fact that when the show started she could literally summon hundreds of puppies that shot lasers from their eyeballs!"

"Okay calm down Idiot!" Dylan screamed at Swingly for yelling at her. She could feel that this didn't phase him even though he did what he was asked.

 _Okay I can put up with a few things but being yelled at by someone that isn't Golan is just not one of them! Now what can I do to put him in his place?...I have absolutely nothing to do to this bastard. Nothing I do will phase him, he literally ran here with his body mutilated as he told me! That's it I got an idea._

"Let me go over this again." Dylan said getting ready to explain the entirety of the plan again since she wanted to punish Swingly. "We are going to go collect the head of a demon king or queen and bring it back to Golan."

"And why are we doing that again?" Swingly asked forgetting whether or not she told him.

"Oh right, I guess I didn't tell you yet have I? Well were doing this so that Golan will tell us why he came into my room this morning." Dylan told him which immediately caused Swingly to jump up in concern.

"So let me get this straight." Swingly said getting to his feet. "Were going to go on an epic quest so that we can murder someone for Golan while he is left with enough time to think of a lie, rehearse It enough times so that when we get back the lie will seem believable?!" Swingly said In one or two breaths which caused him to collapse on the ground once again.

"Yes, whats wrong with that? I mean if he does lie it's always way too obvious for him to even seem believable." Dylan replied blankly but having a grin spread across her face when she finished her last sentence. "And besides, this is going to be the first real order that I've had from Golan in the longest time!" Dylan said punching the air above her looking like a little girl in the process.

"Fine It's not like I can deny an order anyway I was just trying to convince you otherwise." Swingly said getting up from the ground. "What was the rest of the plan?"

"Glad you asked, I also wanted to talk about it again because I am personally very proud of it." Dylan said about to answer his question. "First were going to use the dimension and universe jumping power of the book to see if multiverse theory is real! And this means that well be going into the dimension of the show with the queen we saw earlier."

"You mean Star Vs-" Swingly said interrupting her just in time to be cut off.

"And if we can pull that off we can go into any TV show ever! And that means we might also be able to find a universe where I know you that way I can leave you there!" Dylan said loudly hopping that Swingly might hear.

"Wait you're gonna what?!" Swingly yelled in frantic panic trying to get a grip on the situation. "Y-You can't do that to me! We don't even know everything about any dimension! I mean you could know me put perhaps panda's are the master race! You might be a girly girl! There might not even be a Golan there and you would just be a normal girl that had a phase once!" Swingly said not thinking of what he was saying. Seeing him panic at her feet made her feel a sense of power over someone that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen." Dylan said stopping Swingly's panic which in all honesty even though she was happy to see him like this, it looked really pathetic compared to how he normally acts. "If you are from my past then perhaps there are more things that I forgot about, and if that's true then I'm going to need someone with more information."

"Oh, thank you." Swingly said stopping his groveling and standing up straight. "Well lets not put this off any longer, shall we?" Swingly said walking up to Dylan which showed how much dominance he seemed to have in what was apparently 'their' relationship.

 _Now that I look at him I could see why I would want him around. He doesn't seem to be bothered by any of my actions. What the Fuck am I talking about?! This guy is only a human shield, well that's what he told me anyway. Grrr! Why the living hell am I taking anything for his word?! Oh right, the entire Golan thing kind of cleared up his story. Well at least I'll have a toy for a while._

"'Shall we?' what?" Dylan asked not really sure what he was getting at.

"Open the portal? You know, for the demon head?" Swingly said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh well I figured out a way to make it a passive spell so no giant tents with skin and blood. It's actually been ready for a while now but-" Dylan said halting her words to bit down on her lower lip.

"'But' what? Whats wrong?" Swingly said concerned slightly.

"Well the problem is that I found the universe but it requires extra portal magic to open." Dylan said putting her hand behind her neck. "And the dimensions that we can go through are some of the most dangerous dimensions all the versus."

"And what would those be exactly?" Swingly asked.

"Oh; nothing to worry about, I'm sure we can handle it." Dylan said as she turned around with a mischievous smile on her face. "Anyway I'm about to open the portal to the places with the other tome's or books, or whatever."

"Okay then, did I forget anything?" Swingly asked looking above him in skepticism.

"I don't think so since I found you with nothing on your person." Dylan replied blankly.

"Good point, so when will it be ready?" Swingly asked.

"In less than a minute." Dylan once again replied this time with a sigh. After her response they both stood there not saying a thing. After a moment one of them decided to speak.

"So is there a way for you to die for real?" Dylan asked.\

"Well actually there is, you would have to kill me ten times in less than half a minute." Swingly said answering her question.

"Huh, that's interesting I guess." Dylan said bored.

"Well it's not like that's ever going to happen, when we trained you killed me enough times so that my endurance went up and now not even Golan could kill me." Swingly said as he continued talking.

 _There goes that escape route, looks like I'm stuck with this guy for good. God dammit!_

"I didn't really ask you to continue tal-" Dylan was cut short from the ground beneath them that started to glow a light white. This made Swingly run over to Dylan; who was now holding the book with her mind in front of her, Swingly immediately hugged Dylan with his arms being both above and below her chest. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Dylan screamed at him at his sudden contact with her.

"Well I don't want to us to be separated when we go through the portal!" Swingly yelled as he gripped tighter.

 _Well I guess that's reasonable._

Swingly squeezed harder again this time pushing her breast forward from the sudden pressure on the top and bottom of her chest. "Also to squeeze your boobs." Swingly said as they began to fall into the portal.

 _This Mother Fucker! Hey this actually feels kind of good._

The tops of their heads were both consumed by the light. Once both of them had made it through the portal dissipated, once it had disappeared a sonic boom was released going throughout the entire neighborhood. It sonic boom reached the house of Golan and caused him to fall out of his couch.

"Fuck, I didn't actually expect her to actually do it." Golan said as he laid on the ground. "Well I guess I have to get working on that lie." He then preceded to get up and walk to the kitchen. "And she took the tome so I guess I can't follow her." Golan said as he then hung his head in shame.

"Whoa! That was a fun tremor!" Star had yelled from her bed. "Marco did you feel it?!" She asked to the boy laying next to her.

"Of course I did, but that one was much more powerful." Marco had said sitting up from the bed that was covered in a purple blanket with bright blue pillows, and each accessory had a star emblem sewn onto them. "Star they might be fun but I think that it might be time to go shut them down, I mean they still harm-" Marco stopped as he looked over to star who wasn't moving but instead staring right in front of her. "Star?" No answer. "Star what's wrong?" Marco said worried.

"Marco I think we need to get everyone underground." Star said blankly not moving.

"What does that mean?" Marco asked.

"Listen Marco, what I am about to say might be the second most important thing I ever tell you." Star said turning to look him in the eyes with fear in her eyes.

"I'm listening." Marco said a little concerned by the sudden change in mood.

"Okay so every tremor we have had has sent a wave of cuteness images through our minds?" Star asked making sure of the facts, this made Marco nod his head. "But this time I saw images of our entire kingdom burned to the ground; and not the fun fire either, I mean like dead people fire!"

"Whoa Star, are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?" Marco asked concerned.

"I was awake for half an hour Marco!" Star yelled trying to scream but being too quite to do. "Listen we need to get everyone to safety so we can prepare for an invasion."

"INVASION?!" Marco yelled shocked.

"Listen Marco I could feel Dimension jumping magic in that tremor, I think the only reason that were not being invaded now is because of the protection seal I put on it." Star said turning to get out of the bed.

"The one that's supposed to ward off malignant threats?" Marco asked.

"Well yeah, that's kind of the only one we put up you butt. Why would you have to ask that?" Star asked Marco who looked like he was contemplating that himself.

"I have no idea why I asked that. But if it only happened once then why do we have to worry?"

"Great question Marco! I still don't know I haven't put you in school over here yet." Star said thinking that maybe she should do that soon. "The reason is because it was a single wave, when it comes to dimensions if some one were trying to get through immediately it would be a continuous amount of waves. Obviously they were just testing to see if the seal was really as powerful as it is, that must mean that they're going to go to a place where they can get through." Star said latching the straps on her c-cup bra behind her. "This would be much easier if you were to help me."

"Oh sure." Marco said as he got out of bed himself and walked over to Star as to assist her. "But how would they do that?" Marco asked as he got her stockings out of the closet.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco, my sweetheart the portal is strong but not invincible. Basically the portal can ward off the threats easily but only if their jumping power is weaker than the spell I cast it from. And although the spell I used was very powerful but if they were to get like more than one spell and combine them all it would take is a little more effort." Star said as she pulled her signature dress down from her head. "Hey it's been a long while since I wore anything that wasn't royal."

"But can't we just boost the power of the seal?" Marco asked as he went behind her and started doing her hair. "And can't you just use your wand to get all of this stuff ready?"

"I could use my wand, but then I wouldn't get you to do this stuff with me." She said with a stifled giggle, she could tell that he was blushing from that comment. "And no, I can't boost the power of the spell because I used the most powerful book to make it." Star said getting up feeling that Marco was done with her hair. "I'll tell you the rest later right now it's time to go." Star said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

"STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I DON'T HAVE MY CLOTHES ON YET!" Marco yelled causing Star to stop in her tracks and turn around only to see him bare from head to toe. She then looked at his face which was now completely red, she wondered if she could make it any darker.

"Oh Marco." Star said in a coy tone. "It's fine, I'm sure the citizens and workers would be happy to see such a stud." She said as she started leading him back to the door. Sure enough his face was even darker than before.

He noticed that she was teasing him and decided to play along. He then pulled her back twirling her before locking her in a hug with her back to his chest.

"Well I guess they're going to miss out, this is a private show." Marco said as he purred into her ear. Star then reached over to the desk; not so far away, that happened to have her wand atop it. She grabbed her wand and tapped the top of his head. Her magic caused his clothes to appear around him which were black jeans and a red hoodie, the magic had also made underclothes appear.

"Sorry Marco but I kind of just got dressed, and even though the hug was nice you ruined it with that 'private show' talk." Star said as she started to walk back to the door.

"Oh, so my clothes can be put on by magic but I have to help with yours?" Marco said a little agitated.

"Why of course, I'm the lady." Star said pointing to her breasts, after that she opened the door and took a step out. "Besides we don't have time for this we should really get to the safety of our citizens." Star said before walking away leaving the door open for Marco to follow.

"I wonder if were going to have to call Tod for this." Marco said with a sigh.

"Ouch! What the hell Marshall! I am not trying to wrestle right now!" Fionna yelled in pain from the unsuspected attack.

"I'm in the kitchen Fionna! And besides Cakes not here to beat me up for something I didn't do this time." Marshall yelled from the other side of their house. "And don't be breaking the floors again please." Marshall asked on account of hearing a crash come from that side of the house.

"Wait, if this isn't you-?!" Fionna stopped turning her head to see what was on top of her.

"Sorry about that miss." Swingly said rubbing the top of his head. Fionna then shoved him off of her with a strength he hadn't expected her to have. The shove had tossed him a few feet in the air almost touching the ceiling.

"Marshall get in here now!" Fionna yelled as she ran for a wall where a blood red sword was perched. "INTRUDERS!" Fionna had yelled even louder not alerting much urgency from Marshall.

"Wait a moment I don't want to fight!" Swingly yelled intimidated by the size of the sword and realizing that if she needed to call for help what would the other person be like. Unfortunately for him he barely jumped to the side where Fionna had brought down the large blade. The impact caused a gap in the floor to appear and tore up the floor even worse when she brought it back up with what seemed to be little effort.

"What the hell Fionna! he said he didn't want to fight!" Marshall yelled as he floated into the room from the kitchen wearing a pink apron. After he said this Swingly looked back over to the girl to see what the state of the situation was. She was holding the sword in front of her in a defensive position and didn't look like she was going to let up on it anytime soon.

"But Marshall he attacked me! And besides, this guy seems threatening enough!" Fionna said hopping her prediction was true looking at the person that had apparently attacked her. Unfortunately she was wrong and and he looked completely harmless scarred even. "Fuck me!" She whispered under her breath.

"I did not attack you!" Swingly yelled offended by the accusation. "But I could see where your coming from." That comment made Fionna smile to herself but Marshall noticed this and took control of the situation that was happening in his very living room.

"Look Fionna I could understand that you might want to kill him but, but-" He said twice just to make sure she was paying attention. "We should really listen to his side of the story before we go attacking willy nilly like that." He said making her lower her weapon and breaking her stance. When she had done this Marshall turned around and looked him in the eyes with a menacing glare, surprising Marshall this had no effect on Swingly. "And I'm sure he will be glad to tell us what hes doing in our house uninvited."

"Of course I could tell you that! I was afraid that you were going to ask me something hard like a math question." Swingly said jokingly, the only one that laughed was Fionna.

"Sit down to tell us." Marshall said motioning to a couch against the wall. "And lucky for me I have a text for the carpenter on speed dial." Marshall said as he pulled out a phone and placed it back in his pocket just as fast.

Swingly was about to sit down when he saw the girl ;he hadn't take his eyes off of, begin to gesture with her hands swiping in front of her neck as to not sit down. He took this warning thinking that it was genuine looking at how dusty but still brand new the couch looked.

"I think I'm just going to stand." Swingly said as he stopped in front of the couch. They both stood in front of him with both of their hands crossed like disapproving parents and as he stood there it felt as if they were. "Okay to start off I **landed** on you, I did not **attack** you." Swingly said slowly to the girl. This made her look irritated with the way he was talking to her so he stopped. "And secondly I have no idea where I am and that is scaring me right now, could you like tell me what land I'm in? Most of these things are recognized as lands for some reason."

"Well the last time I checked it was the Land Of AAA, but yet again I haven't checked in a long time." Fionna said staring even closer at who the intruder was.

"Okay scratch that I just realized something that is way more frightening to me." Swingly said in one breath once again.

"And that would be?" Marshall asked.

"Where the fuck is my Dylan!" Swingly said looking around in a panic that he was getting far too accustomed to feeling.

"Who's Dylan" Fionna asked confused.

"Listen all you need to know is that she will want to kill everything that gets in her way so I have to find her fast!" Swingly said getting ready to faint.

"So this Dylan character is evil right?" Fionna said getting her sword ready to attack once again. "Cause if she is then I will have no choice but to-" Fionna was cut off by the disappearance of the person in front of her. Looking for less than a second she found that he was standing on the highest tip of the sword, she tried to swing it but couldn't as it came rocketing to the ground caused the floor to be torn up even worse. It fell like that until he was eye level with her.

"Evil is an understatement if we don't find her soon." Swingly said in the most threatening tone he could do. "And if we don't find her then I will be an attacker."

"Jake why is there a girl in my bedroom?!" Finn yelled as he walked into his room.

 _Fuck! Now who am I going to tag?!_


	4. I need that book!

"Okay fuckers, let me just start off by saying don't approach me and listen to what I have to say." Dylan said not having moved from where she landed in this dimension. She was talking to a person that seemed to know more about defense and offense than he let on which kept her keeping a defense stance on her side as well, but did so that from where it looked like she was just standing. She was also talking to a yellow dog that had somehow stretched up here and seemed to be much more irritated than anything else, probably because she had just appeared in his house. She waited a moment with none of them speaking she took this as an opportunity to talk herself. "I came here looking for an object that could help me travel through dimensions." After hearing this both of them had both looked at each other as if confirming something. "I need it, and obviously you know where it is so if you could hand it to me now that would be great." Dylan said threateningly as she outstretched her hand towards the two individuals.

"Um, sorry miss but I have to ask this question to allot of people." Finn said scratching his neck nervously. "But are you a human?" Finn asked

"Why of course I am you dingle-butt!" Dylan yelled which caused the one named Jake to quiver a little but still somehow transforming his hands into tiny maces. "Listen to me when I tell you to hand it ov-" Dylan was cut short as she was caught off guard. She could feel a strong punch from behind and began to lose consciousness as Finn walked toward her.

"Yeesh you guys find all the crazy ones don't you?" Marceline said as she walked around the now limp body. "I mean I leave you guys alone for like an hour for a visit and what just happens to show up?!" Marceline yelled in a questioning tone.

"Some random violent entity, just like you said." Finn said with a sigh. As he recalled an earlier conversation.

"Well is there at least anything special about this one?" Marceline asked as she floated over to Finn's side. "I mean usually they have some sort of motive don't they?"

"She wanted the enchiridion." Finn answered as he saw Jake leave the room who hadn't said anything for the entire day. Mainly because they had another bet and he won, he just wanted to keep it going.

"Why would she want that old book?" Marceline asked as she picked up the limp girl and flung her over her shoulders. "It's not like she wants to smooch any princesses, am I right?" Marceline asked laughing at her own comment. Admittedly this made Finn laugh as well which made Marceline think that her joke was even funnier making her laugh harder.

Once Finn had calmed down he was able to make a comment on the subject. "Nah, she said that she wanted for travel or something." Finn said as he was following Marceline who had started floating over to the window. He leaped out the window causing slight panic to rise in Marceline's throat, instead he fell through the air as if free-falling and landed with his arms outstretched in front of him. "DON'T WORRY I'M FINE!" Finn yelled up to Marceline who had already begun her decent.

"I'm coming down silly!" She said when she got low enough to shout in his face directly. Causing them both to laugh. "Heh, so what should we do with her?" Marceline asked as she raised her left shoulder to gesture the girl on her arm. "We can't just leave her out here if she came from somewhere else."

"Yeah your right." Finn said as he put his hand up to scratch his forehead. "Maybe we should take her back home."

"What!" Marceline yelled shocked that he would suggest that.

"Well it's nicer than leaving her here, and if we left her with bubble gum she would probably be dissected or dissected for information of where she came from, she is human."

"Yeah, and we can't have a repeat of what happened last time." Marceline said as she thought back a few years when a human had almost killed everyone.

Dylan was impressed by the stupidity of wherever she ended up. She had only feigned unconsciousness in order to gain an assessment of whoever had been behind her. To her own surprise the woman was not as strong as she had thought, in fact almost nothing had been felt when she was attacked.

"Whoa this girl is really heavy, you want to carry her Finn?" Marceline asked as she was now getting exhausted from carrying such a heavy load on her shoulders for too long. They were almost to her house when she began to trip. "Whoa! That was close!" She said as she looked over to Finn. "Any closer and I would be having an affair with the ground." She began to laugh.

"Don't worry I can carry her until we get back, were almost there anyway less than ten minutes I think." Finn said as he adjusted the landscape. He took Dylan off of her shoulders and onto his only to find that Marceline wasn't kidding. "You weren't joking – about her being – heavy!" Finn yelled as he struggled to carry her.

 _RUDE LITTLE PRICK! There is no way I am that heavy and besides you were much stronger before, what could be wrong now?! Well then again the last time I checked I was about a hundred and seventy pounds, some people can't bench that so maybe they're right._

"Now that I think about it, I did see some cracks in the floor when I walked in." Finn said remembering from earlier. "Wait a moment!" Finn yelled as he noticed something off about the girl he was carrying. He then threw her onto the ground with her back absorbing the impact. "Get up!" Finn said as he drew his sword that somehow was in his backpack with out breaking it.

"You know you could have kept carrying me." Dylan said as she propped herself up on her shoulders. She then noticed the position she was in and gave a glare to the one holding the sword.

"Why should I do that?" Finn asked as he brought the sword closer to her face. This caused Marceline float over to him to try to stop the blade if anything happened.

"How about the fact that I was actually about to fall asleep." Dylan began saying making it seem like she had ground to stand on. This comment hadn't phased Finn instead he continued to hold his stance. "And how about the fact that I heard you calling me 'HEAVY' of all things." This caused Finn to gain a blush and back up feeling like he had actually offended her, Dylan saw this and decided to use this against him. "I mean after I was attacked by association of where I landed, I mean really I don't even know how to handle this kind of offensive nature. How was I supposed to know I landed in a house? I didn't even know if this dimension would even have an outside!" Finn hearing all of this placed his sword back into his pack with his head down, Marceline on the other hand was just listening closely to her words and decided to intervene before this got ugly.

"So hold up a moment." Marceline said stopping Dylan and her fake hissy fit. "You keep saying landed' what does that mean?" Marceline said using quotation marks with her fingers.

"I mean exactly that. I. LANDED. HERE." Dylan said saying every word slowly and loudly. "And what I mean by that is that I used my own portal magic to obtain another portal magic that could help me get where I want to go." Dylan explained.

"So why didn't you just tell us that?" Marceline asked.

"I kind of did, but then you guys decided that, oh she must be evil." Dylan said.

"Well are you evil?" Finn asked causing her to look to the left.

"Of course not." Dylan lied through her teeth. "If I were evil I would have just killed you when you were carrying me." Dylan said arguing the fact of whether or not she was evil.

"That makes sense." Finn said nodding to Marceline who was silently agreeing with him. "Okay now about the entire portal thing you kind of can't." Finn said sounding like he was wincing at his words.

"What do you mean I can't?!" Dylan yelled suddenly enraged by the turn of events.

"Well we kind of hid those books in a place with so many barriers that we wouldn't dare to try to get them back." Marceline said explaining the situation.

"But the only reason I came to this dimension is because this is one of the only dimensions with two books like that!" Dylan was screaming now, debating on whether she should kill these two.

"Sorry but going anywhere else is nearly impossible now." Finn said breaking the news to her.

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Now what am I going to do?! More importantly, what about Golan?! What about everything I ever worked for?! Wait a minute...he said nearly. And I know that I'm stronger than either of them. Besides if they wouldn't dare go to where the tomes are then I guess I could go there alone but I need to know where its at first._

"SO!" Dylan yelled to calm down and to get their attention. "I heard you say `nearly`, so where would it be located if I were to try and retrieve the enchiridion as you call it?"

This caused the one named Finn to immediately draw his sword and get into an offensive stance. "Sorry but if you think there is any chance that were going to let you get that book then you're wrong!" Finn yelled getting ready to jump.

Before Dylan could reply or get into a stance herself she was met with a punch to the stomach from the woman named Marceline, the punch caused Dylan to stumble backwards and cough up some flem that had appeared in her throat. Dylan then fell onto the ground clutching her stomach when she was once again caught off guard by the blunt of a sword hitting her head. Surprisingly she was wrong about how strong these individuals actually were, she could tell though, that they were surprised that she hadn't lost consciousness from their attacks. She figured that they expected her to fall after the first blow and added the sword just for good measure, unfortunately they were wrong about thinking that or even thinking that she was even hurt by their blows. Dylan then preceded to stand up shocking both of her attackers.

"Y'know, I thought you guys were holding back back then." Dylan said as she slowly got into an offensive stance as if boxing. "If I was right back then then I'm right right now. You guys really shouldn't hold back against me." Dylan said tossing a glare over to her newly considered enemy's.

"I knew that you were evil." Finn said biting his teeth together getting into a more threatening stance that seemed to scream 'you're over'. The girl on the other hand just seemed to be a little frightened as if ready to fall behind the male that proved to be weaker earlier.

 _I really didn't want to wast time like this, but if this is the only way that I am going to get any information out of them so be it. Now which one should I attack first ? If I attack the girl then I would probably be getting rid of the one with any jitters and cause the male to go angry and uncoordinated. But if I attack the male then I would probably getting rid of the strongest but leaving an assist with him the entire time. Hmm, eenie meenie miny mo._

"WHERE IS SHE!" Swingly yelled as he ran towards the fire kingdom which he thought was on fire because someone set it on fire, and he thought that would be where Dylan was. Swingly was running from a cave where a house that seemed to have exploded on an entire half of its structure. Inside the house was a single area that seemed to have any form of life, being just a pulsating sphere that seemed to be made of leather and fur. The sphere slowly moved to reveal that its walls were actually wings attached to a pale individual holding onto another figure.

"Fionna? You okay Fionna?" Marshall said as he slowly stirred the girl that didn't move even with her eyes open. "Come on Fionna we have to stop that guy." He said as he received no reaction. He then placed his head to her chest to hear that Fionna's heartbeat was only a little faster than normal. After confirming that she was okay he placed her down gently on the tattered ground. "I'm going to try to protect the fire kingdom, stay safe." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Marshall then stood up and; already having his wings drawn, turned into a giant bat and flew above his now destroyed house.

"Damn, how did he even do that? He didn't have a bomb or anything!" Marshall said as he flew away from his house where an empty bottle lay next to his wife that said 'hour long freezing potion brand name Ice King'.

 _THIS CAN'T HAPPEN A SECOND TIME, IT JUST CAN'T! I JUST FOUND HER GODDAMMIT! Okay slow down Swingly think for a second what happened after the portal?_

Swingly began to hit his head as he ran faster toward the fire kingdom.

 _Okay, so after we fell there was a lot of white light, and then? And then I saw Dylan get flown across a bunch of mountains, we were both flung across this entire planet! Grahh, why did the exact thing have to happen twice?! Well this planet looked smaller than earth, a lot smaller in fact, I could probably make it over to her within the day, just gotta keep running._

And with that thought Swingly started to run faster as he stepped foot into the fire kingdom which happened to be right before the mountains.

As he took his first step into the kingdom he could immediately feel the heat try to tear at his skin but fail. The pain was only a nuisance compared to what he could take and recover from, nonetheless he still winced as he kept running. The heat seemed to become even more intense as he got further into the center of the kingdom and as he was running he could see figures coming out of what he guessed were houses that he didn't question due to being in another dimension.

"My god, SOUND THE ALARMS! FULL BLAST WE NEED EVERYONE TO BE PREPARED!" A large flame; that was wearing golden armor as if royal herself, yelled down to the lower platforms below her. She lifted a scope to her eyes; that seemed to only be indents in her flame, to see that there was a bright figure tearing up the street where he ran. "I should tell the king about this, just in case." She said as she evaporated carrying the armor carefully down through a chimney going to the throne room.

"General! Whats wrong? The sirens are louder than normal." Flame King asked concerned by the sudden change of atmosphere in the air. He sat upon a throne that was made of magma with multiple dogs around the chair to create intimidation to intruders.

"My king, I apologize for ruining your alone time." The general said as she reformed bowing on her knees toward the king.

"Don't be, but this had better be something that you couldn't handle." Flame king said as he raised his hand to indicate that she could get up.

"I don't want to fight anyone that can destroy the very ground below themselves." The general said obviously frightened by whatever was coming.

"Is that them?" Flame King said as he began to hear crashing over the sirens. They both listened for a while until they started to hear cries come from outside the castle causing Flame King to stand up as fast as possible. "GET EVERYONE THAT WE CAN TO ASSIST ME!"

"Are you truly that scared as well? Cause if you are we should just-." She was cut off.

"WE ARE NOT LETTING WHOEVER THIS IS GET WHAT THEY WANT! GET EVERYONE READY TO FIGHT OR ELSE WE WILL HAVE A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO!" Flame King yelled as he swiped at the ground below the general sending a wave of fire for emphasis. "DO. AS. I. SAY."

The general began running out of the room toward the door when she turned around with a smile on her face. "You're making a much better ruler than me my son." She said as she turned around to open the door which was then blasted open knocking her back.

"HALT WHERE YOU ARE!" Flame king yelled at the mass of dust and gas. The mass started to dissipate and reveal a silhouette of a figure that made His flame grow slightly colder.

"Phoenix!" The figure yelled.

"Marshall?!" Phoenix yelled in a questioning tone still on edge. "What are you doing here?! Are you the one that did this?!" He yelled getting ready to fire blasts in that general direction.

"No, I'm here to help!" He yelled as he floated over and next to him getting ready for a fight himself. "And no I can't explain cause I have no idea whats going on."

"The tell me-." Phoenix tried to say but was cut off as Marshall wasn't done talking.

"Also he's here now." He said as another silhouette appeared in the now almost gone mass of dust.

"Listen, since you're obviously going to try to stop me from getting where I want then I guess I have to kill you." Swingly said as he leisurely walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Now." He said clapping his hands together. "Who here wants to play tag?"


	5. what do you mean!

"You should know that I don't play nice." Said Marceline as she started to back away from her apparent opponent only a few feet away from her.

"We don't have to talk, I know that you're stalling for time to think of a plan." Dylan said as she inched closer to Finn and Marceline. Without warning Dylan rushed over to Finn who had barely had a window of time to react as he jumped to the side trying to avoid the swing that was intended to hit him. Once out of the way of the punch he brought his sword down only for it to be deflected by a kick to the side of the blade. Dylan used to kick to jump into the air as to kick Finn in the face, instead of accomplishing this she was instead caught by the shoulders as Marceline tried to twist the shoulders but to no avail. Finn took this moment to jump and try to swing his blade once again. Dylan immediately jerked to the right as to expose Marceline to the blade that had stopped only a few millimeters from her face. Dylan then got free from Marceline's grasp and waited for them to come after her again. This time Finn slashed at her feet almost touching the ground as Marceline attempted to slash her opened hand at her head, Dylan jumped keeping her head down while doing so. Finn seeing how this failed but her still being in the air then reached behind him.

"STOP MOVING!" Finn yelled as he brought out a gem that turned into a crystallized looking sword. He then swung it in the middle of their combined attack when Dylan just barely touched the ground. Seeing no escape from this she just brought up her hands to try and catch the blade as it impacted. Dylan was thrown back from the attack and just stayed on the ground for a while. Her hands stung she didn't know why she thought that was a good idea but accepted that she made a mistake.

Finn thinking that he had managed to get the upper hand in the fight started internally celebrating his premature victory. He started to walk over to the now quiet girl, along side him was Marceline once again staying behind him. As he got closer he began to hear murmuring and brought his sword up to cut the girl down the middle.

When he had gotten close enough he sprung back as to avoid a large hand that had almost squashed him. Upon impact with the ground and the now giant arm a crater was created to show where it had landed. Marceline, upon seeing this, turned into her large bat form confused by not thinking that anything like this would come from the girl.

"WHERE IS THAT BOOK!?" Dylan yelled as she brought her arm up; ready to bring it down again, standing up herself, she didn't have much time on her feet as a large leathery hand squashed her and her arm into the ground. The large bat hand then began to grind the ground under its hand. Dylan struggled to keep dirt out of her hand as much of it was being pushed into her already.

Marceline kept this up for a full minute after she hadn't felt any resistance. She then slowly transformed; all but her hand, back into her normal form still keeping her hand applying pressure into the ground.

"How long...has she been...here?" Marceline asked with deep breaths between her words.

"About forty five minutes, I think were good." Finn said looking at a pink hologram screen showing a clock. "Only a quarter more and PB would've been here asking all sorts of questions."

"I only asked because she's right there." Marceline said raising a finger to point behind Finn where a large swan was flying toward them. "Hey! Nothing to worry about!" She shouted to the person who was landing only a few yards from where the fight had taken place.

"Yeah I kind of need to make sure of that myself." Princess Bubblegum said as she got off of her swan while holding a purple gun with a plasma ball attached to the end of it.

"How did you get here so fast anyway? The hour isn't even up." Finn asked confused with why she was there.

"I was already flying around when my watch started the countdown of evil presence. So I thought I wouldn't really be breaking the rules if I just came to help or watch." She said as she walked over to where the indent of the dirt was. "ELECTRODE GUN, AWAY!" She shouted as she shot blasts of energy into the mound where any sign of life was visible.

"Why did you shout that out?" Finn asked.

"Dramatic effect." PB replied.

"Dramatic effect for who?" Marceline asked wondering who would find that dramatic in the least.

"I actually don't know." The princess said as she lightly touched her head. "Anyway this is the third time an evil presence has shown up this year, that's a step up from last year. So what theme do you guys want the party to be this time?" She asked walking back to the swan.

"Um, actually I think we should talk for a minute." Marceline said halting PB in her tracks. It was visible even from behind that she was both giddy with glee and slightly annoyed, they figured she was working on another invention.

"Sure what do you want to talk about? I have actually been wanting to just visit for a while anyways." She replied.

"Do you want any sugar?" Marceline said as she floated out of her kitchen holding a plate of three cups filled with what looked to be coffee.

"What do you think?" PB said in a sarcastic tone obviously wanting sugar.

"Here you go." Marceline said as she set down the plate on a little table in front of where the Princess was sitting, which happened to be on the stiff couch. She didn't mind how the couch felt and couldn't care less, she was made of Bubblegum her body would just mold into the shape of whatever she was sitting on.

"So why did you want to talk to me about Marcy?" She asked looking across the table where she could see that Marceline was actually only slightly concerned and it really didn't matter that much.

"Well that human we just got done killing before you showed up?" Marceline said confidently not having Finn in the room. He had decided to go take a nap after the battle just to recover a little.

"Yeah, what about her?" PB asked.

"She said that she was after the enchiridion."

"Well good thing you killed her. We couldn't just have someone running around OOO looking for that silly old book. And besides it not like she would've beaten you in the first place." She said looking at Marceline with great confidence in her voice. "And even if she could get past you then she would have to fight that thing anyway." She said looking a little to the side. While taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah that would've been a disaster." Marceline said taking a sip of her own drink. "If he ever wo-."

"That thing is not a he Marceline!" Bonnibel yelled looking suddenly pissed. She sighed and set her drink back down on the table. "Maybe coming over to talk wasn't the best idea all the conversations go to that anyway, I should just see myself out." Said standing up from where she sat. she began walking over to the door with a sense of dejection hanging over her head. Marceline saw this and felt bad that she had caused another visit to end like that.

"Wait!" Marceline yelled quietly jumping up to grab Bonnie's wrist a few feet before she made it to the door. "There has to be a way to end this on a good note." Marceline said squinting at her with seductive eyes. This caused the air around them to get a bit hotter and place a blush on both of their faces.

Bonnie stepped forward surprisingly making the first move advancing to embrace Marceline in a hug. "That would be nice but now isn't the time for any of that." She said tightening her hug. this had taken all hope from Marceline's eyes as she lowered her head. The only idea she had to improve the time she spent with her any better hadn't worked, causing her to take the cloud that hung over Bonnie's head away from her and wear it like a badge she had earned. Feeling her body limp a little as she held it she decided to grip even tighter. "Maybe if we were in another time but now I don't think I can take that much excitement." Bonnie said laughing a little as she distanced her face from Marceline's so that they could see face to face.

"What does that mean?" Marceline asked getting a worried look on her face but smiling nonetheless, almost laughing along with her. She was enjoying the simple embrace that she didn't even realize that there were tears building up and ready to start a crying fit.

"Well I have been in my lab for the last twelve nights without any sleep, so if we went through with this idea I would probably fall asleep instantly." She responded with a knock on her head while laughing a little. "It would be nice to spend a night here though, would you be okay with that?" She said as if calming a child that was ready to throw a tantrum.

"That would be nice." Marceline said wiping her eyes as she hit her forehead with Bonnie's. They both started laughing as they fell down onto the floor eventually falling asleep with Marceline on the bottom so she wouldn't float away.

Away from the house an old man with a large white beard was somehow using his beard to fly away as he carried something in his arms. "See Gunter whenever I go over there for a visit something is always happening."

"Do you want to take turns or take a side of him?" Marshall said as he let out a small laugh thinking that he would never have to be in a situation where he would ask that question. Although he was making light of the situation at hand he kept a steady eye on the person they were supposed to be wary of.

"I don't think either of those options are safe." Phoenix replied growing a smirk on his face that was unknown to Marshall who was aware of how careful they should be with this attacker. "Which is more dangerous?" saying this made Marshall aware that he had a smirk on his face.

"I would say running would be the most dangerous right now." He said as he lowered his head transforming his fingers into claws. He then jumped as fast as he could at Swingly who didn't even try to dodge the attack causing blood to splatter across the floor. "I say we take sides, I call the right!"

"Fine by me!" Phoenix yelled as he ran directly into Swingly's side. In almost a fraction of a second he used his left hand to grab his wrist and had his right arm up as to burn him with his forearm. Unfortunately doing this while running caused him to run away a few feet carrying a severed arm for a few feet.

"What the hell!" Phoenix yelled as he also let out a girly scream as he dropped the limb onto the ground. Marshall still running as fast as he could broke into a skid stopping where the fire elemental stood.

"I though he didn't touch you! Why are you screaming!?" Marshall said as he grabbed the shoulders to calm his friend. He then followed his eyes that were fixed on the severed limb that was creating a pool of burning blood on the ground. "Oh, is that your first severed limb?" He nodded. "Don't worry you get used to it, just be glad this one isn't twitching." He said reassuringly. "Look on the bright side you got rid of an arm that means that this should be an easy fight." Marshall said.

Marshall was soon filled with fear as he looked over to where Swingly was standing, that was the problem. STANDING. He had razor like claws slash straight lines through him and had an arm severed but was still standing. He felt like he should go over and dice the body up just to make it budge, whatever that creature was.

"You should really check on your target before you decide to turn your back on it." Swingly said still not moving which made Marshall get into a defensive position in front of Phoenix. "I do wonder about one thing though." Swingly said lifting his head to look at the throne that was somehow kept its shape even though being a falling stream of magma.

"How is that you have a gender?" Swingly asked kneeling under the face of the flame elemental, this made Marshall turn with a gasp now being surprised enough to just have the air taken out of him as he fell on his butt. "I'm just asking because you're made of flame so how exactly does flame have a gender?" He asked.

Swingly was then sent flying in the direction away from Phoenix as he made his arms long pillars of flame that didn't relent on their target. Realizing that this would keep him immobile he took a few breaths to calm down, all the while making sure that their opponent didn't get free.

"Good job now we can think of a way to kill him!" Marshall said still fueled with adrenaline from the intense situation. He immediately fell down to the ground next to Phoenix. "That was pretty freaky huh?"

"It's still happening, you realize this right?" Phoenix asked a little irritated that he was making light of the situation. "Never mind, you can answer my questions now. First question, where did you find this guy and where is he from?!" He asked yelling the last part adding even more of a blast to the pillars that held the opponent captive.

"Okay well I was cooking and then this guy fell on my Fionna saying he was from another dimension or universe or something." Marshall said answering His question trying to remember the moments that happened that very same day.

"Okay, now my second question is how many people did he kill before he got here?" Phoenix asked. This question caused Marshall to bite his lips into his mouth not speaking for a few seconds. "WELL? HOW MANY DID HE KILL MARSHALL?!" Phoenix yelled getting frustrated at how long he was keeping his arms up beginning to hurt.

"None."Marshall said, his voice cracking as he said the single word. After hearing this Phoenix gained a confused look on his face lowering the pillars of fire that held a now blackened and charred body, allowing it to fall. The figure didn't move letting them both focus on each other not worrying on Swingly anymore.

"What do you mean he didn't kill anyone Marshall?" Phoenix asked in a voice that didn't break an octave. This caused Marshall to lift his arms in front of him defensively.

"I have a reason-." Marshall started to say but got cut off almost immediately.

"You mean to tell me that we have been fighting over nothing we could have just let him go?!" Phoenix yelled causing Marshall to; instead of backing up, step forward and get almost kissing distance from Phoenix's mouth.

"Well I'm sorry to assume someone that attacks Fionna is actually innocent!" Marshall yelled back into Phoenix's face causing him to endure some spit that came as a product of Marshall's yelling. Hearing this Phoenix placed a confused look once again back on his face.

"He hurt Fionna?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you lead with that?!" Phoenix yelled back into Marshall's face.

"If I may interject-" Swingly said as he stood only two feet away from his previous attackers. "I didn't attack her, all I did was tell her what would happen." Swingly said while he was unaware that they weren't even looking at him but instead they continued to bicker with each other. "But when I mentioned the enchiridion she flipped her shit." The last comment made them pause.

"Did you say enchiridion?" Marshall asked with a quake in his voice.

"Yes, would that be a problem?" Swingly asked as Marshall began walking toward him.

"You could help us get it back." Phoenix said.

The normally happy and partying kingdom was now an eerie murmur of grunts and groans and the sounds of footsteps. The houses now empty, the streets cleared, the sirens hum with the recent use. The citizens confused and scared, the guards, the same.

"Star, almost all of the citizens are underground, is there anything else we should be aware of before they make the final transition?" A soldier asked as she held reports in front of herself and relayed the information. She placed her arms to her sides waiting and answer from her queen which sat on the balcony looking out at her now empty kingdom.

"Jackie?" Star said with a question in her tone.

"Yes Star?" Jackie said as she took her helmet off of her head.

"Do you think I told them enough times that I never wanted anything like this to happen?"

"Star, you still haven't told any of us what's going on." Jackie said as she walked over to Star as to lean on the balcony.

"I suppose I should tell you before everyone else, just so I know what to expect." Star said as she leaned forward and let out a sigh. Jackie just waiting for a response and enjoying the first prolonged silence in years. "Do you know why you're even the head of the military?" Star asked out of the blue surprising Jackie.

"Uh, no. I-I guess I don't, I actually thought you didn't like me all that much to begin with." Jackie said as she thought back to the time when they both entered high school.

"It was Marco."

"What was that my queen?" Jackie asked not hearing what Star had said.

"Marco was the one that wanted you around, he was the one looking out for you, or rather me." Star said slowly trying to make sure every word was understood.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Jackie replied.

"I didn't like you, but I had to like you to ensure that Marco wasn't hurt. I have saved you're life almost two hundred times now all because Marco would've been hurt if he tried to save you. He told me that the reason he learned Karate instead of being safe was actually to protect you."

"What does that mean? Honestly Star I never understood all that metaphorical talk." Jackie said trying to act funny but her voice obviously giving away that she was uncomfortable.

"What I'm trying to get to is that this time we'll probably get hurt." Star said as she turned herself around facing away from the kingdom below her. "This time something is going to happen that I'm not sure I'll be able to face at all. Everything else we've faced was threatening but I don't think this time anyone is going to hold back." Star finished saying, she then got off the balcony to lean back onto the edge. "This time we have an actual fight on our hands."

"And what would that mean? What exactly?! The worst fight I've ever been in was one in these streets!" Jackie said her speech getting faster.

"In the earth history class I remember there was a time over there where people were taken from their homes to fight in a war. I always thought that was one of the worst decisions ever." Star said as she lowered her head and drifted away from the balcony and towards the door inside. "To answer your question from earlier, tell the citizens that there will soon be a draft. All the able will be brought to the training grounds for preparation for war. And this time the reenactments will not be a game of tag."


	6. did anything really happen?

"Citizens of Munie!" Star yelled as she stood on the large balcony that showed her both underground and above. "I want to give you my deepest apologies." After saying this a low hum of murmurs filled the air. They were all confused as to why such a serious sentence would come from their cotton candy unicorn loving queen. "I can tell that you are all confused and scared. This hasn't happened in nearly a few hundred years. But for your own safety you must remain calm. Hopefully this has all been something we can laugh off later." With her last few words her voice became strained, and the murmurs had gotten louder. "My lead guard will answer as many questions as she can and has been allowed to." With that she slowly walked away from the balcony, allowing Jackie to walk in front of Star and talk to the crowd.

"Remember, don't let them know anything about what might be happening. If anything dodge all their questions. Understood?" Star said as they stopped mid walk.

"Keep them oblivious, got it." Jackie said as she saluted her queen and walked forward.

Marco on the other hand was fully unaware of the coming fight. All he knew was that the citizens would go underground. And, that when Star had gotten done with whatever she thought needed to be done, she would fill him in.

"MARCO!" Star had yelled across the room where two large doors crashed against their walls. Parallel to the doors sat Marco in his usual seat. It was a shiny throne but seemed mediocre to the seat that was obviously where Star sat. Marco had jumped from his seat to greet Star.

"Star! What are you doing!" Marco yelled towards Star. This startled her. He hadn't acted upon seeing her like this in months. This only happened when he had gotten upset or really confused.

"Geez, calm down mister grumpy pants. You act like I just blew up the whole throne room." Star said hoping to ease his frustration.

"No, but according to the history books it looks like your about to wage war! I mean Star! You can't just do something like this and not expect me to investigate." Marco seemed to have calmed down a little. Although, it seemed like he wasn't taking anything lightly. "I had been reading up on the history of those underground shelters that you have under the city." Marco now turned to Star for reassurance in the situation. "You don't really think something like that will happen, do you?"

Star, adjusting to the room, took a few steps closer to Marco. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and for a while said nothing.

"I really hope not, but just to be sure. We should visit an old friend." Star said as she pulled her wand out of no where. The wand then enveloped them in a green mist. "Don't worry, I have him on speed dial."

"What do you mean I can help you? You kind of just tried to kill me, I probably died like twenty times." Swingly said as he looked towards the fire elemental and vampire.

"That wasn't my fault! He's the one that was fighting you so I joined with him. And besides, someone running right towards my castle, tearing up the streets in the process." Phoenix remarked.

"Oh yeah, I guess that was my fault. Sorry about the streets though." Swingly apologized keeping his gaze fixated on the two in front of him.

"Enough of the past, lets look at what we should be talking about." Marshall said floating closer towards the man who had only recently survived a fight with him. "But first I think you should take care of what happened to your skin." He said as he looked at what the man in front looked like. He was still completely charred from standing under a stream of lava.

"Yeah, I guess it does hurt like a bitch." With that line he shot the flame a look. "Don't worry about it though, I can just tear it off. I think I have a spell for taking skin off." the last line he whispered to himself.

They all stood still as none of them were sure where to go from that. The silence was soon broken as they could hear the crinkling of Swingly's charred body started to roll and collapse. The skin slowly rolling down as it revealed a bloody body where some muscles were taken with the skin. Allowing multiple different bones to be revealed. Both of the two watching this were disgusted as well as mesmerized. One of the two feeling both a sense of nausea and hunger as he could see the juicy red flow down and through veins.

The black charred skin eventually reached the floor. Once a second after it was don writhing and crinkling Swingly let out a grunt as he obviously tensed as many muscles as he could, trying to make the pain more bearable. In nearly an instant he had regrown his skin and muscles in a horrid display.

"Does that hurt you?" Phoenix asked as he was now a bit concerned for the person he had just tried to kill. With no hesitation Swingly responded.

"Yep. Like the devil. Imagine being human and being burned by a pillar of lava for about twenty seconds. That's kinda what it feels like." Swingly said sarcastically towards the fire elemental in front of him. "But that isn't what I want to know, what I want to know is how to get to the enchiridion." With the mention of that their faces lit up as if remembering what they wanted to do in the first place.

"We want to get the enchiridion as well." Marshall said.

"Excuse me?" Swingly said obviously confused by the change of plans. "I thought you guys had your own."

"We used to have one of our own but the other land took ours and hid it inside a mountain. We tried to get it back but they filled the entire mountain with traps and constant warnings about something eldritch." Marshall began to look to the ground looking confused. He then looked up again."Why do you want to find that old book?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you yet, but answer me this. Do you guys know what a lich is?" Swingly asked very curious.

"What the heck is a lich?!" Both the vampire and flame asked.

"This may complicate things."

Dylan now slowly waking up from her unconscious state inside of the crater was beginning to remember something. It was something about her basement. And bedsheets. She slowly began to remember something that she felt must have been very important to her at the time. "Come on Dylan this might be important!" She said aloud. She slowly began to remember. She remembered wetting the bedsheets. "GOD DAMMIT! WHY IS IT ONLY THE EMBARRASSING MOMENTS YOU REMEMBER?!" She calmed down when her head began to hurt. The memory was getting larger, making an image in her mind. She could remember going to school and having someone new sit next to her. She couldn't tell who it was but she had a guess. The memory continued as she remembered making a power point about this person. Then, the memory faded. Off to the side she could see a green worm slowly inching towards her with it's head vibrating. She punched the thing, it's head was now completely gone and it's body fell limp to the ground. "Tag"


	7. Why is there green fire?

"Okay, so I woke up after I was beat into the ground and electrocuted. That seems to be about it." Dylan spoke aloud to herself. For a while she just stood there contemplating something. _I need to figure out why I feel so weird here. Maybe it has to do with the lighter gravity here. Never mind that, but instead I should be figuring out where to go. Lets see. I can see the house of the people that recently got in my way in the distance. But I can also feel strong amounts of magic towards the mountains. What to do, what to do._ Dylan thought as she contemplated the opportunity to get revenge on the people that attacked her. In fact why doesn't she go over there just to show them who they're dealing with. Dylan, the acolyte of Golan! But she could decide to leave faster by getting to the tome she needed to please her master. Maybe even find Swingly in the process. _God dammit! I shouldn't be thinking of him now, not when I hardly even know him. But I did promise not to leave him here. Why do I make these promises._

"Better get going." Dylan said as she began running towards the ice covered mountains. While running she noticed the landscape. The plains seemed like they were a wide expanse. But they seemed like they were all connected by only a few seconds, even though it was taking her forever just to run across them. She also noticed something that confused her. There was a large fire that seemed to just be in a stasis. She couldn't see it very well so she decided not to look at it for too long.

There was one thing that just unnerved her about the landscape. There was a lone mountain that was perfectly visible. It had one large hole in it, she assumed this was the entrance. She was suddenly met with a boulder that she ran into by accident. She was so distracted by this mountain that she didn't notice where she was running to. Upon impact, the boulder was smashed and sent flying as little pebbles now shot in every direction. Why was this mountain so distracting?

 _It wouldn't hurt just to take a look inside, would it?_ She thought to herself. As she got closer she could tell an evil presence inhabited the mountain. She kept walking, not thinking about much. Step after step, she now knew why the landscape seemed so close together. It was because it so bland that she couldn't think of anything interesting. Upon reaching her new destination she could tell it was no mountain, but instead a cavern. She didn't take a step inside as she felt she had already wasted enough time. There was only two questions she had about that cave.

 _Why in the world was that cave filled with green fire? And who the hell would need that much space for just fire?_

Marco was calm now. He had calmed down just from hearing the sound of Stars voice. Although he didn't know why he was so calm now. Maybe star calmed him down with a spell of some sort. He didn't know and didn't care.

"Star?" Marco said in a questioning tone.

"Yes?" Star replied.

"Where are we? I don't want to open my eyes yet. It seems very bright." Marco said as he could feel all the light in the room hit his eyelids already creating little spots in his closed vision.

"I wasn't expecting company, did I forget another meeting?" A hoarse voice said. "Sorry about the light, I can turn that down for you." He said as the lights in the room dimmed.

"Hey Luto! How have you been buddy?" Star said in a happy tone, doing her best to seem like nothing was wrong.

"I've been well even though I have been told I can't allow any of my citizens to enter your kingdom walls. We can only wait for the food exports now, which by the way puts you in control of our food source." Luto began to chuckle a little after this. Continuing to chuckle he said. "You do see how this could be a problem with me and my subjects right?"

"Uh, wasn't the only one we did that with the onion rings?" Marco said, now being completely sidetracked.

"I don't think you understand Marco! I really like onion rings!" Luto continued. "But obviously this isn't why you came here. You wouldn't visit me unless we had a meeting, a tea party, or you were in trouble." Luto then glared at star. "This wouldn't happen to be one of those parent problems again would it?"

"Not this time. What I came here for was actually a fortune." Star said. "As you might know your wand has a bit of powers that mine can't do. For example, seeing into the future."

"Really?! I can do that?" Luto said looking at his wand. "I haven't even used this thing for weeks."

Star then shoved a book into Luto's face causing him to shut up. "Listen, all you have to do is do this simple hand motion." Star didn't show Luto that he had a way out of this so he didn't try to protest.

Luto began waving the wand that was nearly the size of his body around in rapid and crooked motions. When he had completed the final step, nothing happened.

"What is this, are you trying to joke with me Star? I thought I had gotten something to fight off all the assassination attempts." Luto then sat down in his underwhelming baby seat sized throne with a gruff.

Star was going to retort when Luto began convulsing. Both Star and Marco were concerned but didn't step forward to stop the event unfolding in front of their eyes. Almost as quickly as the convulsing started, it stopped. Luto was now slowly curling up into a ball.

"Did you see anything big?" Marco asked.

"Yes."

"What was it."

"Somethings very big."

"Things?" Star asked.

"There were three outcomes that I saw. All of them were terrible. But star?" Luto asked.

"Yes Luto?"

"How did you know to make an army? You did it this morning. I remember that from in the future."

Star was hesitant to answer. "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you tell me what you saw."

"In one, you prepared an army. Training them ruthlessly. And nothing happened, so eventually everyone was angry at you. The other kingdoms had caught wind of your large army, and created their own. To stop your kingdoms rise in power, the other kingdoms attacked. And a war was waged and you lost."

"That doesn't sound like something I want to happen. Tell me the others."

"In another, there was this girl that you fought. Your army didn't stand a chance against her. She had quite the evil aura around herself. I didn't see the outcome of that battle, but she was out for your head. As if she wanted to kill you her whole life."

"That would explain the evil I felt try to break in."

"That wasn't all there was in that one. There was also a boy she had with her. The boy seemed to belong to the girl. But he's the one that fought your army. He wiped them out so very fast."

"Is there more to that future?"

"No, but the man didn't have any truly evil aura, if anything he was protecting the girl. But in the third future everyone had died. It was a human, a very tired human. He had only been awake for a few hours if I had to guess. He was covered in fire. But the worst part about him is that he only had rage. There was only rage in his eyes."

"Luto, tell me, when did these occur?" Star asked kneeling down to meet his face.

"The last two will occur in only two weeks. If I were you I wouldn't bother with an army. I wouldn't even worry about trying to protect anyone."

"K, but ju-" Star was cut off.

"Get out! I need to wash by brain out!" Luto continued to yell at them to leave.

Star eventually left the now cowering Luto with Marco by her side.

When they arrived back in her castle. They were in their bedroom. Marco sat down on the side of the bed with star.

"When were you going to tell me about any of this?" Marco asked.

"You just found out didn't you?" Star replied taking off her shoes. Doing this caused Marco to look at the clock to see the time. It was a bit early for bed but it had been a long day.

"Yeah I guess I did. So now that I know we might die in two weeks, we should probably live it up." Marco responded with I chip in his voice.

"Like how?" Star asked kind of confused by the statement.

"A game, a game with stakes." Marco said standing up with a smile.

"Oh really?" Star asked curiously now distracted from all the rest of the day that brought her down.

"Yeah really. Whoever wins after two minutes of playing gets to be on top. But I just need to figure out a game to play with these stakes."

"Well then, I guess I'll start." Star said standing back up, popping her back in the process. She stretched for about ten seconds as Marco watched. "How about. . ." Star began as she then proceeded to push Marco down to the ground. "TAG! You're it!"


End file.
